when cookings gone bad
by ScytheMaster
Summary: MMZupdatedchapter 11! Ciel developed a medicine to keep cyberelfs alive, but what she didn't developed was her cooking. Can Zero stop the cooking menace? please R&R my first MM fic! intentional romance included.
1. cookie, anyone?

cookie, anyone?  
  
when cookings gone bad  
  
My first MM fic so don't be harsh on me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MMZ or any of the characters  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
one day in the resistance base, Zero was walking through the hall way, and he met the girl reploid with the doll, Alouette.  
  
Alouette: hi Zero! what's that in your hand?  
  
Zero: oh this . . . it's a medicine that Ciel made. It lets a cyber-elf live even after its been used.  
  
Alouette: really!? does that mean they won't have to die?  
  
Zero: I'm afraid not. the medicine only affects one cyber-elf, but Ciel's working on making more  
  
Alouette: aww . . .  
  
Ciel: (shouting) Alouette! I made cookies!  
  
Alouette: oh no! I gotta hide! you too Zero, before she finds you!  
  
Zero: what?  
  
Alouette: hurry! (grabs Zero and drags him into the other side of the room)  
  
Ciel: (walks by) strange . . . I thought she was here . . . oh well (leaves)  
  
meanwhile in the other room  
  
robot #1: Alouette?  
  
robot #2: Zero?  
  
Reploid with the cast: may I help you?  
  
Alouette: sorry for intruding . . . I was just hiding from Ciel's cookies.  
  
Reploid: (looking scared) that's bad . . .  
  
Zero: hey! fill me in here!  
  
Alouette: well . . . you know how Ciels good with computers, machines, reploids and all those other stuff, well . . . cookings not her thing.  
  
Zero: Why do you say that?  
  
Alouette: see, almost a year ago, I tasted one of Ciels brownies and it tasted like carrots.  
  
Zero: O_o  
  
Reploid: Just a few months ago I tasted her cupcakes and almost fainted  
  
Zero: what did it taste like?  
  
Reploid: paint  
  
Zero: I rest my case . . .  
  
Alouette: I got sick  
  
Zero leaves the room and goes to the TranceServer and decides to chose jackson as his partner. (I know you have to collect all cyber-elfs and all that but who cares.)  
  
Zero: sigh . . .  
  
Ciel: hi Zero! want to try my cookies? I can't find Alouette anywhere  
  
Zero: (biting lips) uhh . . . sure  
  
Ciel: here, I made them myself  
  
hands a cookie to Zero  
  
Zero: (maybe it won't be so bad . . .) (bite, chew chew gulp) (hmm . . . it doesn't taste so ba- hurk! my stomach! )  
  
Ciel: what's wrong?  
  
Zero: (try's too look like it tasted okay) nothing! . . . (oooooooooh) I just need some . . . milk! that's it!  
  
Ciel: oh yes! cookies needs milk. well, if you want more, just ask, okay?  
  
Zero: you got it! (runs like crazy)  
  
Zero goes to the surface and . . . you know  
  
Zero: ooooooooooohhhh . . . big mistake . . .  
  
Gate patrol: you look like you went on a merry-go-round  
  
Zero: what's that? ugh  
  
Gate patrol: never mind, so what exactly happened?  
  
Zero: ever tasted cookies?  
  
Gate patrol: yeah, there so delightful  
  
Zero: ever tasted Ciels cookies?  
  
Gate patrol: ugh, just thinking about those taffy she made makes my stomach hurt.  
  
Zero: welcome to the club . . .  
  
Gate patrol: I honor Ciel a lot, but she's just too busy too cook.  
  
Zero: you think that's why it taste so horrible?  
  
Gate patrol: well, she's usually serious on stuff like computers and all that but she doesn't even bother to look at the cook book.  
  
Zero: she doesn't?! she could really hurt someone!  
  
Gate patrol: well, why don't you tell her that her cooking sucks?  
  
Zero: I could break her feelings if I told her.  
  
Gate patrol: is there any other way?  
  
Zero: I guess not (sigh)  
  
Intercom: this is Ciel. Zero, I need you to do a mission. please go to the desert gate!  
  
Zero: I'm already there.  
  
Ciel: even better, now a hordes of enemy X drones are coming this way and we need you to find what's causing this and stop it!  
  
Zero: hear you loud and clear, oh yeah one thing I need to tell you  
  
Ciel: yes?  
  
Zero: (err! I can't do this! maybe later) never mind. I'll be going  
  
Ciel: good luck. Ciel out  
  
Zero: sigh . . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
will Zero able to tell that Ciels cooking sucks? please review folks! 


	2. if you give your enemy a cookie

if you give your enemy a cookie . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman/Rockman Zero.  
  
very thankful for the reviews ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Desert gate  
  
Zero: Okay, let's move out!  
  
Female member of resistance: wait! Ciel ask me to give this to you.  
  
what she gave to Zero appears to be a bag of cookies.  
  
Zero: oh boy (sigh)  
  
Zero take's one cookie out and seems to be a happy face (^_^)  
  
Zero: face cookies?  
  
Female reploid: cute! face cookies!  
  
Zero: very strange . . . (bites and chews swallows)  
  
Male member of resistance: so? how does it taste  
  
Zero: (giggle) kinda (giggle) taste like (giggle) paint thinner! (burst out in to laughter)  
  
Male reploid: is this a joke?  
  
Female reploid: no, apparently these cookies make who ever eats it laugh. here nibble a little.  
  
reploid: let's see (nibble nibble) (starts giggling like crazy) help me! hahahah! I can't stop! (also burst out in to laughter)  
  
female reploid: see.  
  
Zero: he he . . . (cough and calms down a bit) wonder what these other cookies do. . .  
  
Female reploid: I'll take this one. (takes cookie with sad face) (=_=) (nibble)  
  
1 reploid: I'll take this one. (cookie with x'd eyes) (x_x) (nibble)  
  
2 reploid: I'll try this one. (cookie with eyes closed) (v_v) (nibble)  
  
Zero: this is going to be great.  
  
Female reploid: (sniff) it taste (sob) weird! (starts crying)  
  
Zero: crying cookie?  
  
1 reploid: GAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! HELLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I CAAAAAAAAAAN'T MOOOOOOOOOOVE!!!  
  
Zero: paralyzing cookie.  
  
2 reploid: ooooooooooh, feel so comfortable . . . need rest . . . (sleep)  
  
Zero: sleeping cookie.  
  
3 reploid: do you think Ciel purposely put these affects in?  
  
Zero: I don't think so . . . why would she?  
  
1 reploid: PAINT THINNER!!!  
  
Zreo: we stayed a bit too long, lets really move out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Zero and the others are in the middle of the desert still advancing.  
  
Zero: (shoothig like crazy) take this! eat this! DIE!  
  
female reploid: a bit too much sugar . . . (sob)  
  
Zero: die! die!! die!!!  
  
switches to Z-saber and starts slashing like carzy  
  
Reploid: woo hoo! go Zero!  
  
Female reploid: ugh . . . how brutal . . .  
  
finally reaches the place to fight Fenfir and he falls off the helicopter  
  
Fenfir: oof!  
  
X-drone: ARE YOU OKAY SIR?  
  
Fenfir: I'm okay, go get more reinforcements!  
  
X-drone: YES SIR (leaves)  
  
Fenfir: well well well, what do we have here?  
  
Zero: stop the madness!  
  
Fenfir: never!  
  
Zero: GRR! (takles Fenfir)  
  
Fenfir: GRR!!! (starts to wrestle)  
  
Reploid: Look at them go!  
  
Zero and Fenfir are wrestling and Zero is winning, finally spreads apart  
  
Fenfir: not bad, but you won't stand a chance against me with my weapon!  
  
Zero: bring it on!  
  
Fenfir shoots a few fire balls, Zero dodges it easy. Zero slashes with his saber with elec-chip  
  
Fenfir: (GRR, I can't win if he keeps using electrical attacks but this might work) hey look! it's your girl friend!  
  
Zero: (turns head) Ciel?!  
  
Fenfir: take this! (grabs Zero with his claws)  
  
Zero: you cheap! . . . can't move!  
  
Fenfir: I'll crush you to your bones!  
  
Zero: The cookies! (throws (v_v) cookie directly into Fenfir's mouth)  
  
Fenfir: hey what the!? (gulp) ugh . . . I feel so . . . zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
Zero: he he he, ya snooz, ya lose! (stabs Fenfir in the back)  
  
Fenfir: GAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (quickly gets out of the way) you win this time but I'll be back! mark my words! (teleports)  
  
Zero: (thank you, Ciel . . . )  
  
resistance members: good job Zero! let's head back!  
  
Zero: yeah.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zero and the crew return to resistance base  
  
Zero: Ciel! I'm back!  
  
Ciel wasn't there in the Data room as usual  
  
Zero: Ciel? . . .  
  
Zero goes toward the door and shows his rank (A)  
  
computer: you may enter  
  
Zero leans against the door and hears running water and humming.  
  
Zero: ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
To be continued!  
  
Please review! should Zero go in or should he leave!? Review! 


	3. explanation all over resistance

explanation all over resistance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ  
  
He's going in!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zero decides to go in, the door opens.  
  
Zero: uh . . . Ciel, are you in here?  
  
that second Ciel comes out of the shower (she has a towel around her)  
  
Zero: eep!  
  
Ciel: (looked very surprised)  
  
Their faces turn bright red as they stared at each other.  
  
Zero thought Ciel was going to scream by the look on her face, but instead she let out an sigh. Ciel new that Zero was the one who saved her life, also he probably had no idea what's going on. She thought it was wrong to call Zero a pervert anyway.  
  
Ciel: . . . I'm sorry, I should of put a sign or some thing.  
  
Zero: No! this isn't your fault, since I'm the one who came in.  
  
Ciel smiled. she couldn't help but hugging Zero. (hug!) Zero was a little wet but couldn't feel any happier.  
  
Zero: I should get out so you can change  
  
Ciel: okay  
  
Zero leaves the room and waits about 10 minutes.  
  
Zero: she takes a real long time to change. . .  
  
Ciel: okay, you can come in now!  
  
Zero walks in and climbs up to her bunk bed.  
  
Ciel: so, how did the mission go?  
  
Zero: it went rather smoothly (except for that one part with the cookies) Ciel, I need to tell you something . . .  
  
Ciel: (looking a little worried)  
  
Zero: . . . (I can't! I just can't!) never mind . . . it wasn't important anyway . . .  
  
Ciel: (climbing down ladder) okay, but, I'll be in the data room if you feel like doing missions.  
  
Zero: (also climbing down) right (leaves room and goes to see Alouette)  
  
Alouette: hi Zero! what's new?  
  
Zero: nothing. . .  
  
Alouette: what's wrong, Zero?  
  
Zero: . . . it's just that I can't confess about her cooking. . . I don't know what's stopping me.  
  
Alouette: I try that too . . . words won't come out of my mouth.  
  
Zero: I'm going out. care to join?  
  
Alouette: it's okay, I have to do something.  
  
Zero goes to the desert gate.  
  
gate patrol: sup Zero, what brings you here?  
  
Zero: I couldn't do it.  
  
gate patrol: eh?  
  
Zero: you know, the whole cooking thing!  
  
gate patrol: oh yes! so, you couldn't do it? why?  
  
Zero: I don't know why.  
  
gate patrol: considering that your more than a hundred years, I can't blame you.  
  
Zero: don't remind me. . .  
  
gate patrol: well, somebody's got to do it.  
  
Zero: I guess. sigh  
  
gate patrol: my guess is that your too stressed.  
  
Zero: I have to relax. I'm going in. see ya.  
  
gate patrol: see ya.  
  
Zero walk in to a storage room and comes across a sowing basket.  
  
Zero: hello, what's this?  
  
Alouette: that's Ciels old knitting box. that's what she used to make my dolly for me! I can teach you!  
  
Zero: I suppose, there's nothing better to do anyway  
  
so after 2 hours of lesson in knitting, Zero decides to go outside  
  
what's troubling you?  
  
Zero: who said that?  
  
here!  
  
Zero: my pocket?  
  
It was his cyber-elf, Jackson  
  
Zero: oh.  
  
Jackson: you looked depressed all morning. what's bugging you.  
  
Zero: sigh . . . Ciel cooking is bad and I can't tell it to her.  
  
Jackson: is her cooking that bad?  
  
Zero: you obviously never tried. here (hands Jackson a cookie)  
  
Jackson: bite! ACK! taste like paint! (faint)  
  
Zero: he's Dead! the medicine didn't work!  
  
Jackson: ugh, I'm fine. luckily I eat crystals. Okay we've got a problem here .  
  
Zero: what can I do!  
  
Jackson: I dunno, you can give her something and confess. that way she won't be as sad.  
  
Zero: you might have something there. . . (of course! knitting)  
  
Jackson: glad I can help. (returns into pocket)  
  
Zero goes to hall way  
  
Zero: Alouette! do we have any yellow, green, peach, red, and black cloth?  
  
Alouette: o_o? we're out of black. but I think there's some in Ciel's room.  
  
Zero: (if I go and walk in, Ciel's going to ask what I'm doing and be suspicious, I better sneak in)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
what's zero going to do with cloth? how will Zero go into Ciel's room with out being notice? read on and find out!  
  
Please review! 


	4. The end of Zero?

The end of Zero?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ  
  
yay! more reviews!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jackson: well? what is your plan?  
  
Zero: (glares at Jackson)  
  
Jackson: oh no! please don't use me! I don't wana die!  
  
Zero: calm down, remember the medicine you took a few hours ago?  
  
Jackson: yeah, what's it suppose to do, keep me alive?  
  
Zero: you got it  
  
Jackson: really?! wo hoo! I'm immortal! (hopping around like crazy)  
  
Zero: okay, enough. (grabs Jackson by the neck and goes to hallway)  
  
Alouette: how are you going in without being notice Zero?  
  
Zero: I'll use Jackson's power . . .  
  
Alouette: (sad, frown/puppy eyes)  
  
Zero: (sigh) remember? (dangles medicine)  
  
Alouette: (happy! smile)  
  
Zero: where was I . . . oh yes . . . use Jackson's power to camouflage onto the background so no one can see me.  
  
Alouette: sounds like a plan.  
  
Jackson: lets do it!  
  
Zero: okay (uses Jackson) whoa, I feel dizzy.  
  
Alouette: look! Jackson's all right! (hug!)  
  
Zero: here goes . . . . (buzz-)  
  
Alouette: Zero's gone!  
  
Zero: you can't see me, but I'll be back  
  
Alouette: Okay! good luck!  
  
Zero goes thorough the elevator and passes all the way to Ciel's room. Zero returns to normal.  
  
Zero: let's see, coffee cup, picture frame, shoes, ah! here it is (stuff into his pocket) now lets go back . . .  
  
Ciel: Zero?  
  
Zero: Gah!!! wa? boy, you scared me there.  
  
Ciel: but . . . I didn't see you going through the data room, how?  
  
Zero: well . . . uh . . . I was testing this. (gets out Jackson)  
  
Jackson: ahoy!  
  
Ciel: but how can it be . . . oh yes, I remember, so what does it do?  
  
Zero: watch . . . . (buzz-)  
  
Ciel: O_O  
  
walks right behind Ciel and reappears  
  
Zero: hello!  
  
Ciel: (freaks and turns around) kya! oh, so that can turn you invisible? that quiet neat for a cyber-elf!  
  
Zero: isn't it? I also can go through walls too! wops, gotta go, Alouettes calling me. see ya. (runs)  
  
Ciel: bye.  
  
Jackson: did she sound suspiciously?  
  
Zero: (still running) probably not (I hope. . .)  
  
Jackson: anyway, what's with the cloth?  
  
Zero: I'm going to try making a doll.  
  
Jackson: a doll? what kind?  
  
Zero: me  
  
Jackson: you?  
  
Zero: yeah  
  
Jackson: (giggle) oh boy.  
  
Zero: grr! (smack!)  
  
Jackson: x_x  
  
Zero talks to Alouette about a Zero doll  
  
Alouette: that's a great idea!  
  
Zero: okay, good now let's get star-  
  
Ciel: ZERO!  
  
Zero: Gah! (god, she has horrible timing)  
  
Ciel: we need your help!  
  
Zero: what?  
  
Zero is sent to the secret base  
  
Zero: I hate this place. . .  
  
Ciel-helmet: be careful of the spikes.  
  
Zero: I know, that's what I hate about this- whoa!  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
Zero: I'm okay, (not really) I almost landed in a pit of spikes. (hanging on the ledge)  
  
Zero goes a bit further to find submarines  
  
Ciel: be careful for the-  
  
Zero: Missile! (dodge!)  
  
finds huge gap between subs  
  
Zero: (biting lip) here goes nothing! (jump!) AHHHHHHH!! missiles!!! (dodges 2 and gets hit by one) owe. oh well least I made it.  
  
Zero goes in front of hacking computer entrance but doesn't notice  
  
Zero: uh . . . Ciel? where's the computers?  
  
Ciel: their hidden somewhere  
  
Zero: great. huh? what's that? (big hand X drone comes charging at Zero) oh great!  
  
Zero dodges the drone but the drone disappeared into the wall  
  
Zero: bingo  
  
Zero goes in  
  
Ciel: you know what to do  
  
Zero: sure do!  
  
starts smashing the computers with his Z-saber  
  
Zero: all done  
  
Ciel: great job, now be careful returning to the base  
  
Zero: right  
  
Zero climbs down a ladder and is in a middle of a platform with spikes all around the stage  
  
Ciel: enemy incoming! be careful!  
  
Zero: what?!  
  
Leviathan: swish swish, I'm Leviathan and your not suppose to be here  
  
Zero: really and what give's you the right to hack into resistance!  
  
Leviathan: you work for the resistance? oh my, that's too bad, because that means I have to retire you  
  
Zero: really? bring it on!  
  
Leviathan: you'll be sorry!  
  
Leviathan opening move is always homing spears attack but Zero dodges it as easy as pie, and Zero blast Leviathan with a Z-saber/charge attack/fire  
  
Leviathan: AHHHHH!!! I hate sunburns!  
  
Zero: don't worry, you'll be completely black before you know it!  
  
Leviathan: ERR! (swims all the way up to the surface)  
  
Zero: hugh? where'd she go?  
  
Ciel: Behind you, Zero!  
  
Leviathan: too late! (summons ice dragon and wraps Zero)  
  
Zero: sneaky  
  
Leviathan: too bad, looks like you won't be staying very long  
  
Zero: uh oh! please! not the spikes!  
  
Leviathan: let him have it!  
  
Zero was getting closer, and closer and closer until . . . BOOM  
  
Ciel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leviathan: that was fast.  
  
Ciel: Zero do you read me? Zero?!  
  
no answer =p  
  
Ciel runs into her room and goes to her desk and starts to cry, she couldn't think of anything, poor Ciel v_v.  
  
Ciel: (makes that 9-year old cry) Zero's gone . . . why did it have to happen to him . . . it's not fair . . . Zero . . . . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
poor Ciel, lost the only hope for her reploid friends, what will happen to resistance? but the real question is, is Zero really dead? find out next time, and Review! 


	5. Zero's joke?

Zero's joke?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ, so don't sue!  
  
resistance member: Hey everyone! the author only knows how to make pancakes, rest he has to use the microwave!  
  
Zoa: Why you little! (gets out missile launcher and shoots)  
  
Reploid: owe x_x (dead)  
  
Zoa: I hope Ciel didn't see that. (revives dead reploid)  
  
Reploid: Ciel-sama is there crying  
  
Zoa: god! I don't see why you put "sama" at the end of her name!  
  
Reploid: she created us, Why can't we  
  
Zoa: oh . . . (thought "sama" was used for royalty, I guess not |=p ) . . . I want rock man zero 2!  
  
Reploid: it's already out in Japan  
  
Zoa: yeah, do you expect me to just walk across the pacific ocean? I live in Washington!!  
  
Reploid: sucks to be you  
  
Zoa: err . . . just 2 more months till summer.  
  
Reploid that's enough now  
  
Zoa: yeah, well, note: this scene has nothing to do with the story. (teleports)  
  
---------  
  
so anyway, sorry this story is beginning to be like a romance/humor fic. I rarely think of romance parts to my story. +_+ anyway please enjoy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ciel, not hearing the conversation a few feet away is still sobbing for the lost hope for her reploid friends.  
  
Ciel: . . . . . . Zero (sniff) . . . .  
  
she gets up, and wipes off some of her tears, but still visible  
  
Ciel: I'm going to sneak out and try to find Zero, maybe he's not dead.  
  
she starts to leave the base  
  
Ciel: I'm coming Zero. . .  
  
meanwhile, underwater  
  
Leviathan: that was boring. . . too bad he was too weak . . .  
  
she suddenly hers a strange noise  
  
Leviathan: what was that?  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Zero: Hot from the oven!!!  
  
Zero instantly appeared from nowhere and blasted Leviathan to the ground with his charged Z-saber/fire  
  
Leviathan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (crashes into the ground) ugh. . . but how? I saw you being killed!  
  
Zero: really? well, why am I here then?  
  
Leviathan: that's what I want to know  
  
Zero: here, I'll show you (get out Jackson)  
  
Jackson: peace!  
  
Leviathan: what does that do?  
  
Zero: argh! why do I have to show everyone! . . . (-buzz)  
  
Leviathan: where'd he go?  
  
Zero: here! (appears from nowhere again and blast!)  
  
Leviathan: AHHHHHHH!!! ow! my arm!  
  
Zero: had enough?  
  
Leviathan: I can still . . . ugh . . . never mind, you win  
  
Zero: okay, I don't have time anyway, can't keep the resistance waiting  
  
Leviathan: fine, but we'll meet someday and have a real fight! (teleports)  
  
Zero: okay then  
  
Zero finally gets out of that creepy place and is going toward the base, when Zero sees something from a distance.  
  
Zero: huh? (focuses his eye's toward the figure)  
  
Zero came closer and realizes that it was  
  
Zero: Ciel?!  
  
Ciel: . . .  
  
Zero: what's wrong? why the long . . . face  
  
tears were streaming down her cheeks, sad and yet confused  
  
Ciel: . . . your . . . alive?  
  
Zero: yeah  
  
Ciel: this isn't a dream right?  
  
Zero: . . . (Zero understood why she was crying, he smiled and)  
  
Hug!  
  
Ciel: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zero . . .  
  
Ciel cried, and Zero didn't mind. Ciel eventually fell asleep while hugging  
  
Ciel: . . . . . . (softly- inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, ect, ect. )  
  
Zero: . . . cute . . .  
  
a few minutes later, Ciel woke up, a little embarrassed  
  
Ciel: why didn't you answer when I called?  
  
Zero: while I was being pushed to the spikes the spikes poked a hole in my helmet which was part of the intercom  
  
Zero points to the hole right by his cheek.  
  
Ciel: how did you survive?!  
  
Zero dangles Jackson by the tail  
  
Jackson: what would he do without me . . .  
  
they all laughed  
  
Ciel hugged Zero with a little tears  
  
Ciel: I was scared . . . please don't let that happened again . . .  
  
Zero pats her on the back  
  
Zero: It won't happen again  
  
Ciel: promise?  
  
Zero: promise  
  
Ciel: ^_^.  
  
they both went back to the base. Zero continued to work on his little "project"  
  
Zero: (knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
boo!  
  
Zero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Alouette: scared you didn't I?  
  
Zero: I didn't see you  
  
Alouette: see, Jackson let's me turn invisible too  
  
Zero: really?  
  
Alouette: yeah! since Jackson can't die, I can use his power without killing him!  
  
Zero: let's see  
  
Alouette: okay! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (-buzz)  
  
Zero: . . . . (-buzz)  
  
Alouette: Hey! why does it take shorter for you?  
  
Zero: you're a bit too small, but you'll get the hang of it.  
  
Alouette: really? okay, let's practice dolly!  
  
Zero: kids . . . (he just smiled)  
  
meanwhile . . . in Ciel's room  
  
Ciel: (knitting)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Ciel's knitting too? but what? will Zero be done knitting by the next chapter? find out next! 


	6. he just can't do it

he just can't do it . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ  
  
I was busy playing MMZ2 , sorry I didn't up date  
  
Zoa: (picking flower) change, don't change, change, don't change, change, don't change, change, don't change, change, don't change, change, don't change, change, don't change . . . . this story to a romance/humor fic . . .  
  
ah well, read on . . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
knowing that Ciel has more experience in knitting, she'll gets done first  
  
Ciel: (knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
Ciel: done! now I'll have some time to cook something  
  
mean while . . . .  
  
Zero: (knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
(knitting)  
  
Zero: (pant pant) done!  
  
Alouette: wow! you did that all in 40 minutes?  
  
Zero: yeah (note that every *knitting* is 2 minutes)  
  
Alouette: cute! Zero doll! Ciel will love it!  
  
Zero: you sure?  
  
Alouette: of course!  
  
Zero: okay, now where's Ciel?  
  
Alouette: I think she just left the kitchen  
  
Zero: I'll go check . . .  
  
Zero goes to the kitchen  
  
Zero: . . . . guess she's not here . . . hello, what's this?  
  
What Zero saw was a small tube filled with dark red liquid  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
(sticks his finger in the tube, pulls it out and stuck it in his mouth)  
  
Zero: GAH! hot! HOT! hot! . . . ow . . . that was spicy . . .  
  
(Zero spilled some of the red liquid)  
  
Zero: wops  
  
(sizzle!)  
  
Zero: O_o!!!  
  
(there was a hole on the floor)  
  
Zero: I'm out of here! (takes the red liquid anyway)  
  
Zero goes outside  
  
Zero: wow . . . already dark . . .  
  
Zero walks along the wrecked streets and finds Ciel. She was in a form of a ball, just plainly staring up into space  
  
Ciel: (notices) oh . . . hi Zero . . . what brings you here?  
  
Zero: that's kinda my question . . . why are you here?  
  
Ciel: work gets a little too stressful . . . I need some peace and quiet  
  
Zero: yeah . . . well . . . I . . . need . . . to . . . tell (not now!) no! I mean, give this to you  
  
hands Ciel the Zero doll  
  
Ciel: . . .  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Ciel begins to cry  
  
Zero: what's wrong? you don't like it?  
  
Ciel: no, not at all, I love it! you made me a birthday present! Zero, your the best! (Hug!)  
  
Zero: (gee, how fortunate)  
  
Ciel: (wipes off some tears) Zero, it's kind of weird but I made you a doll too!  
  
Zero: 0_0!  
  
Ciel hands Zero a Ciel doll  
  
Zero: gee, I don't know what to say . . . thanks  
  
Ciel just smiled, both feeling happy together . . . isn't that nice . . .  
  
meanwhile in the resistance base  
  
Reploid 1: okay! lets shut the elevators and ladders!  
  
Reploid 2: Alouette! time for bed!  
  
Alouette: okay! good night!  
  
everyone else in the base: good night  
  
Meanwhile behind the desert gate  
  
(X-)Drone-1: well? when do we attack?  
  
Drone-2: It's awfully quiet, I think we're ready!  
  
Drone-leader: Okay! lets begin the surprise attack!  
  
all 500 X-drones: rah!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
back to Zero and Ciel  
  
Ciel: so, did you actually made this all by your self?  
  
Zero: I got a few pointers from Alouette, but yeah  
  
Ciel: did you hear something?  
  
Zero: what? . . . (focuses) yeah . . . sounds like . . . . cheers?  
  
Drone-Leader: ATTACK!!!  
  
Zero: Ciel, run!  
  
Ciel: but, Zero . . .  
  
Zero: I'll be fine, go!  
  
Ciel: . . . all right, but be careful!  
  
Drone-1: RAID!!  
  
Drone-2: Destroy!  
  
Drone-3: kil-Boom!  
  
Zero: you'll have to get pass me!  
  
Drone-Leader: get him!  
  
45 minutes later where Ciel is  
  
Ciel: awfully Quiet . . . no ones coming . . . I should go back  
  
Ciel goes back where Zero was  
  
Ciel: ZERO! where are you!  
  
Drone-Leader: it's past your bed time, lady  
  
Ciel: where's Zero!  
  
Drone-Leader: he's too busy with my minions, too bad you won't be seeing light of day! (shoots 10 bullets)  
  
Ciel: !  
  
Zero comes out of nowhere and gets hit by all 10 bullets  
  
Zero: safe! . . .  
  
Zero fell to the floor  
  
Ciel: Zero!!  
  
Drone-Leader: he he he . . . looks like I win!  
  
Ciel: zero . . .  
  
Drone-Leader: Die! (clink) wa? (clink) damn, I'm out of ammo!  
  
Ciel saw the Z-saber in Zeros hands, takes it and charges at The Drone- leader  
  
Ciel: this ones for Zero! (slash!)  
  
Drone-leader = Zero's damage from before + Ciel's slash = BOOM!!!  
  
Drone-Leader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I was . . . so . . . close . . . copy . . . X . . . (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)  
  
Ciel retrieved a energy capsule from the Drone-Leader and gave it to Zero  
  
Zero: ow . . . where's the Drone-Leader? and why do you have my saber??  
  
Ciel: oh! sorry, I just borrowed it for a brief moment (hands back the saber)  
  
Zero: . . . (thinks for a while) did you . . . finish him?  
  
Ciel: yes . . . it was so tempting . . .  
  
Zero: . . . thanks  
  
Ciel: :)  
  
Aztec Falcon: Wee!  
  
Zero and Ciel: what?!  
  
Aztec Falcon shoots a net at Zero and grabs Ciel  
  
Zero: Ciel!  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
Aztec Falcon: bye now! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
after Zero saves Ciels life again, another danger comes by! read on next to find out what happens and Review! 


	7. why end with a Boom?

why end with a Boom?  
  
I do not own MMZ2 nor MMZ  
  
I'm going nut's! gotta get my story together, can't just drift away to something different  
  
note to the incident where Zero gets shot in the chapter before, he was knocked unconscious, I didn't say he was dead or it will go Boom!  
  
and now the continue of the story, please enjoy v_v  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
midnight, hoot-hoot  
  
Zero's stuck, observe  
  
Zero: GRR!! stupid net! can't escape  
  
note that the net came from the tank boss that tried to poke a hole into the Resistance base.  
  
Zero: let's try the Z-saber . . .  
  
slash! slash! . . . no use :P  
  
Zero: man! I've got to get out! . . .hum? what's this?  
  
it was a piece of paper that said "instruction for captured prisoner"  
  
Zero: this is dumb, let's see . . . "for those who are reading, you are captured" well duh! . . . "any attempts to escape is useless, please wait a total of 15 minutes for batteries to run out."  
  
Zero: I can't wait 15 minutes! Ciel can be hurt by then! I have to get out faster!  
  
seems hopeless for Zero, doesn't it? let's see what's going on in the hidden base where Ciel's held captured  
  
Ciel: unn . . . . . . hugh? where am I?  
  
Ciel was tied to a cross like this - + - both her hands extending to the horizontal ends, some what like Jesus.  
  
Harpuia: well, well, well. what do we have here? surprisingly the leader of Resistance is a little girl reploid  
  
Ciel: ugh . . . a little misunderstanding . . .  
  
Harpuia: misunderstanding? you are the leader? right?  
  
Ciel: yes, that's true, but-  
  
Harpuia: silence! I herd enough! I should retire you right now but I'll wait till Zero comes to rescue you, then we'll retire you both! after that we can continue destroying more useless reploids  
  
Ciel: but all reploids aren't bad! how could you?  
  
Harpuia: it's not that I don't like reploids, it's because of lack or energy, reploids just use energy like crazy, humans won't have any, so it's best if we destroy them.  
  
Ciel: But, I'm working on a new energy source, please don't do it!  
  
Harpuia: sure, we'll just see  
  
back to Zero and 2 minutes has gone by . . .  
  
Zero: think . . . think . . . can't think . . . I need a little brain food, but where . . .  
  
checks pocket and finds Jackson, Z-saber, buster, tri-rod, boomerang shield, few energy crystals, bag of cookies, and . . . oh yes, the tomato surprise.  
  
Zero: I guess this will do . . . (squeak squeak pop gulp) . . . uh oh AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! hot! hot! hot!!!  
  
Zero spills some of what Zero considers now "Ciel's hot sauce"  
  
SIZZZZZZLE!!!!!! the part of the net dissolved  
  
Zero: what does she put in this!! nows not the time, gotta help Ciel!  
  
Alouette's back  
  
Alouette: (just got out of bed) Ciel . . . I'm thirsty . . . Ciel?  
  
Alouette walks into the kitchen  
  
Alouette: Ciel? are you in here? . . . I wonder what this is (sip)  
  
* warning * "Ciel's hot sauce"  
  
Alouette: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!  
  
a few minutes later  
  
Alouette: gosh, she really could hurt somebody! I think I can do better!  
  
Alouette checks the shelves to find-  
  
Alouette: chocolate chip cookie mix? ah we'll, I'll see what I can do . . .  
  
back to the hidden base  
  
Harpuia: say . . . if Zero wasn't our enemy, what would you do?  
  
Leviathan: go on a date with him, he's so dreamy . . .  
  
Fenfir: A good fighting partner  
  
Leviathan: how about you, Harpuia?  
  
Harpuia: you wouldn't want to know  
  
Zero: Date with me? think again!  
  
Zero bust through the wall  
  
Fenfir: that took you . . . a good 4 minutes  
  
Harpuia: How?!  
  
Zero: surprise!  
  
shoots hot sauce onto Leviathan and Fenfir eye's  
  
Leviathan: AHHHHHHH!!! I can't see!  
  
Fenfir: woo hoo! ARGH I can't see either! IT BURNS!!!  
  
Harpuia: say good bye to your reploid friend!  
  
Harpuia points a saber to Ciels chest  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
Zero: reploid friend?  
  
Harpuia: don't play dumb with me!  
  
Zero starts to laugh  
  
Zero: I'm not . . . except she's my "human friend" to be exact  
  
Harpuia: what?!  
  
Harpuia stares at Ciel for a moment  
  
Harpuia: is this a joke?!  
  
Ciel: I'm afraid not  
  
Harpuia: (looking scared) uh oh . . . how was I suppose to know  
  
Zero: too bad  
  
Zero stabs Harpuia in the back  
  
Harpuia: ARGH!!!!! we'll be back!  
  
all 3 generals teleport  
  
Zero: hurry Ciel, we have to get out of here!  
  
Ciel: I know, but you can't break my chains with out a special key, also a bombs going off in 20 seconds. if you don't go, we both won't make it. please, go with out me, at least you'll be safe.  
  
Zero: NO! I can't leave without you, The whole resistance is counting on you!  
  
Ciel: but . . .  
  
Zero: (come on, gotta think of something . . . yes! of coarse! if I can't break it, I'll melt it! )  
  
Zero climbs up the cross and opens "Ciels Hot Sauce"  
  
Zero: this shouldn't hurt  
  
sizzle!  
  
10  
  
Ciel: hurry!  
  
9  
  
Zero: right!  
  
8  
  
7  
  
Zero: run faster!  
  
Ciel: I don't think I can . . .  
  
Zero scoops Ciels body up and starts to run  
  
5  
  
4  
  
they both got out  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Ciel: Zero . . .  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
Zero: we made it . . .  
  
both of them walked a bit closer to to base, still dark  
  
Ciel: Zero . . . I knew you'll come . . . sorry for making you worried  
  
Zero: long as your safe  
  
Ciel: (hug!) I'm so happy, I can't thank you enough  
  
Zero: Ciel . . .  
  
Ciel: Zero . . . . I . . . . zzz  
  
Zero: I guess it's past her bedtime  
  
Zero returns to the base  
  
back to Alouette  
  
Alouette: 3 . 2 . 1 . done!  
  
Alouette takes cookies out of oven  
  
Alouette: that wasn't so hard I'll just let it cool down for the night  
  
Alouette leaves the kitchen to find Zero  
  
Alouette: Zero! Ciel! where were-  
  
Zero: shhh  
  
points at Ciel  
  
Alouette: awe . . . she's sleeping . . .  
  
Zero: I'm going to tuck her in, you go back to bed, okay?  
  
Alouette: right Zero, good night!  
  
Zero: night  
  
Zero walk into Ciels room and drops her off at her bed, tucks her in, puts Zero doll onto her arms so it's like she's hugging it  
  
Zero: . . . like a baby . . .  
  
Zero goes to where he usually rest  
  
Zero: yawn . . . busy day tomorrow . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zzz . . . .  
  
Zero was sleeping while hugging his Ciel doll. ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
after Zero rescue Ciel from danger, Alouette decides to see if she has any skill for cooking.  
  
Zoa: (looks at bottle of Ciel's hot sauce) is this safe?  
  
reploid: here, let me try, (sip) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *tud!*  
  
Zoa: he's dead!  
  
reploid: I . . . survived it . . . thank . . . god . . . ooooooooooooh . . .  
  
Zoa: I should give you a name, since Ciel named Alouette and all the others . . . let's see . . . lord-gale  
  
reploid: that's stupid  
  
Zoa: fine . . . you'll be . . . X-502  
  
reploid: that was my original name . . .  
  
Zoa: never mind . . . yes! Steven!  
  
Steven: I can live with that  
  
okay folk, this is end of chapter . . . I think 7, yeah , see me in the next chapter. and also Please Review! 


	8. icy situation

Icy situation  
  
finally updated! . . . only a few people reads this, I guess there's no point  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ  
  
I'm very bad at summaries, just not comfortable with it  
  
so . . . here's the next chapter  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Zero: Yawn . . .  
  
Alouette: (playing with dolls) Yah! take this Zero! oh no! Zero's hurt! Ciel's going to cry!  
  
Ciel was in her room typing  
  
Zero gets up and goes to Ciel's room  
  
Zero: is there any mission's I can do?  
  
Ciel: sure, how about . . . "Save Colbor" mission, the Colbor team just disappeared, and I need you to go check, will you do the mission Zero?  
  
Zero: there's nothing better to do, so I guess . . . say, do you have any more of those medicine?  
  
Ciel: your in luck, I just made another one, enjoy  
  
At the kitchen  
  
female Reploid: now, where's Ciel? I have to give these documents to he- AHHHHH!!!  
  
the reploid fell into a hole  
  
reploid: ow . . . where did this hole come from . . . and where did these came from?  
  
reploid stare's at cookies that are on the table  
  
reploid: . . . I guess I can try one . . .  
  
takes a cookie and walks away  
  
train area  
  
Zero: sigh . . . why does Ciel always give me something before a mission . . .  
  
Zero was holding a pop sickle in his hand, not knowing what it was  
  
Zero: I should be going . . .  
  
Zero puts the pop sickle into his pocket and goes off  
  
back at the resistance  
  
Reploid: Ciel, I got the document's you wanted  
  
Ciel: thank you, just put them here  
  
Reploid walks away  
  
Reploid: now let's try the cookie . . . taste okay, but something's not right . . .  
  
back to Zero  
  
Zero was just having a break. staring at the white sky. some how, white seems more relaxing than black to Zero  
  
Zero: sigh . . . just keeping a secret is painful . . . major conflict . . .  
  
Zero was thinking how to tell Ciel about her cooking, without breaking her feelings but couldn't think anymore so decides to continue his mission  
  
Zero goes a bit further to find dead members of the resistance's  
  
Zero: this doesn't look good  
  
Zero walks a bit further to find a resistance member in front of Harupia  
  
Zero: hurry run!  
  
Resistance member: Zero! thank god (runs)  
  
Harupia: I don't know why a human is working for resistance, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trashing reploids  
  
Zero: then I'll have to stop you!  
  
Harupia: you can try . . .  
  
Harupia always starts out going up flying and attacking  
  
Zero: I knew this was coming take this!  
  
charged saber! boom!  
  
Harupia: . . . was that suppose to hurt?  
  
Zero: what?!  
  
Zero checks the element chip he has on and turned out to be electric  
  
Zero: I forgot to change the stupid thing . . .  
  
Harupia: think fast!  
  
Harupia grabs Zero, flies very high and crashes Zero to the ground  
  
Zero: . . . it that all you can do?  
  
Harupia: . . .  
  
Grabs Zero again and drops him off the ledge  
  
Harupia: you shouldn't of ask  
  
Zero: keep trying!  
  
Zero suddenly floats back to the stage and blast's Harupia with charged shot of his saber (ice)  
  
Harupia: AHH! How!? you don't have wings!  
  
Zero: no, but my friend here does  
  
behind Zero comes out those cyber elfs that help you when there is a endless pit  
  
Harupia: grr . . . I've underestimated you . . . but now I'm really serious  
  
Zero: sure, you are  
  
Harupia: watch!  
  
Harupia disappears and slashes Zero  
  
Zero: argh, well fine, I'll play too  
  
Zero uses Jackson. Harupia can't be seen only because he's agility, Zero can't be seen cause he's blending into the background, which mean Harupia can't see Zero  
  
Harupia: now, where did he go?!  
  
Zero: over here!  
  
blast charge attack and disappears again  
  
Harupia: cheater!  
  
Zero: Now I'm over he-  
  
Harupia: enough!  
  
at a split second Harupia stabs Zero's left arm  
  
Zero: GAH! my . . . arm  
  
Zero collapses to the ground, his saber flies and gets stuck onto the ground, Harupia comes up to him and stabs him in the other arm. both Zero's arm are bleeding badly _  
  
Zero: unn . . . you . . . won't . . . get away . . . with . . . this  
  
Harupia: you shouldn't of come here in the first place . . .  
  
Harupia gets ready to finish Zero when suddenly . . .  
  
Harupia: AHH! . . . so cold . . .  
  
it starts to snow. Harupia collapses in front of Zero  
  
Zero: looks like I win . . .  
  
Harupia: no, because you can't do anything with those arms  
  
Zero: I still can move them  
  
Harupia: yeah, but not enough strength to cut me!  
  
Zero get up but can't move his arms as fast  
  
Zero: (think . . . think . . . hmm) hey, you like cold stuff?  
  
Harupia: of course not! that's why I'm down here!  
  
Zero: then boy, do I have a treat for you (evil grin)  
  
a moment later  
  
Harupia: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!! get that damn thing off my back!!!  
  
Zero took the pop sickle on Harupia's back  
  
Zero: do you promise not to attack the resistance?  
  
Harupia: NO!  
  
Zero: okay, never mind  
  
Harupia: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! MERCY!!!! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Zero: you better think fast  
  
Harupia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Zero: . . . (he must really hate the cold)  
  
Zero takes off the pop sickle  
  
Zero: I'll let you go this time, But you owe me big time  
  
Harupia: (gets up but can't move as freely) thank god . . . but why'd you do that, I can kill you right now  
  
Zero: I still have this (dangles pop sickle)  
  
Harupia: Damn  
  
Zero: well, next time we meet, we'll have a fair fight, deal?  
  
Harupia: (big frown) . . . fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!  
  
Zero: D'uh  
  
Harupia: I'll be going (teleports)  
  
Zero: . . . shoot, I can't teleport like him, I guess I'll have to go back the hard way . . .  
  
a few minutes later at the front of the train station  
  
Zero: have . . to . reach transerver . . . . . . (tud!)  
  
Zero collapse to the snow covered ground  
  
Zero: sorry Ciel, . . . look's like I won't . . . make it . . . (goes unconscious)  
  
back at the base  
  
Alouette: Ciel . . . Zero's taking too long, do you think he's all right?  
  
Ciel: I'm not sure, I'll go check  
  
Ciel grabs a coat and goes on the transerver  
  
Train station  
  
Ciel: Zero! Zero! can you hear me? Zer- (Gasp!) Zero!!  
  
Ciel rushes to Zero's aid  
  
Ciel: Zero, what happened? are you okay?  
  
no answer  
  
Ciel: Zero . . .  
  
Ciel braces Zero attempting to warm Zero up  
  
Zero: . . . . . . . . (very faint voice) Ciel?  
  
Ciel: Zero! your alive!!  
  
Zero: (still very faint voice) you . shouldn't . . be . here  
  
Ciel: I know . . but I couldn't stop thinking that you were . . dead  
  
Zero: I'm all right . . . let's head to the base  
  
Ciel: Zero . .  
  
back at the base, recovery room  
  
Servo: you injured both your arms, and you were numb all over, must have been a pretty bad fight  
  
Zero: I guess  
  
Servo: your arm's will get better eventually, but I advise you to stay by the fire place to warm up  
  
Zero: okay  
  
at the fire place, Zero on a couch, covered with a blanket  
  
Zero: (know I know why Harupia hates the cold now) brr . . .  
  
Ciel runs into the room, jumps on the couch by Zero  
  
Ciel: (cheerful voice) Zero!  
  
Zero: be a little gentle, I'm still injured  
  
Ciel: oh, sorry, I was just really happy to see you  
  
Zero: me too  
  
Ciel: say, you look hungry, I'll make you something special today  
  
Zero: what is it?  
  
Ciel: oh, you'll see  
  
Ciel walks out and Alouette comes in  
  
Alouette: Zero, you had me worried! don't do that again  
  
Zero: sorry  
  
Alouette: anyway, where's Ciel?  
  
Zero: she said "something special"  
  
Alouette: uh oh  
  
Zero: what?  
  
Alouette: she's talking about her Chicken soap! trust me, you don't want to try it!  
  
Zero: (gulp) what can I do? I still can't move!  
  
Alouette: I have an Idea  
  
Alouette leaves the room and goes to the kitchen  
  
Alouette: Ciel! Ciel!  
  
Ciel: what's wrong Alouette?  
  
Alouette: (umm . . .) IaskedZeroifhewashungryandhesaidnoandhedoesntneedtohavethechikensoap!  
  
Ciel: slow down, I couldn't hear a word you say  
  
Alouette: well, I asked if Zero was hungry but he said no so maybe doesn't need the chicken soap  
  
Ciel: I suppose, but I'll leave the soap in the oven if he ever does go hungry  
  
Alouette: okaybye  
  
Alouette leave the in a rush to see Zero  
  
Zero: so? did it workout?  
  
Alouette: just as I planed  
  
Zero: okay good, now I can rest peacefully, would you mind leaving the room?  
  
Alouette: sure Zero  
  
Alouette leave the room and Ciel come in and sits down by Zero  
  
Ciel: Zero . . . I'm worried that this base is going to be attacked again  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Ciel: and you being killed . . . and everybody else being killed . . . I don't know what to think next . . .  
  
Zero hugs Ciel, Ciel a little surprised  
  
Zero: don't worry, you know that I'll always be there for you  
  
Ciel: Zero . . .  
  
Ciel, now comforted and relaxed seemed to forget everything but the warm hug that Zero gave her, and in a few minutes, they were both fast asleep  
  
Ciel: . . . Zero . . .  
  
Zero: . . . Ciel . . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Zoa: so that was chapter 8  
  
Steven: (reading MMZ comic)  
  
Zoa: I hoped you-  
  
Steven: this stupid comic doesn't even have a plot  
  
Zoa: will you shut up about that thing!  
  
Steven: he he . . . sorry  
  
Zoa: anyway I'm going to continue into MMZ2  
  
Steven: (singing) doesn't come till October, doesn't come till October!  
  
Zoa: so please Review folks and have a nice day  
  
Steven: Bah 


	9. snow ball mayhem

a snow ball mayhem  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ  
  
I hate summaries! you can't stop me!  
  
Zoa: answering to the question of Swordsman David, sorry but it's my own Japanese copy! all mine! precious! (sorry if I put in MMZ2, should be rockman zero 2 :P)  
  
Steven: and a thanks to all the reviewers.  
  
Zoa: yes, thank you all. now on to chapter 9  
  
Steven: have you notice it never snows in Washington . . .  
  
Zoa: Steven!  
  
Steven: he he . . . sorry  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
after a gigantic blizzard  
  
why not try something different this time  
  
Neo-arcadia base, outside  
  
Leviathan: wo hoo! snow! snow!! happy! noting like a cool slush *biff* Hey!  
  
Leviathan gets hit in the head with a snow ball  
  
Fenfir: you gotta love it  
  
Leviathan: why you little!  
  
Leviathan throws a snow ball the size of a bowling ball  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Fenfir: I didn't think a girl can throw something so big at a such a amazing speed!  
  
Leviathan: can't underestimate a girl (wink)  
  
Fenfir: damn  
  
Phantom: hello, what's this slushy thing on the floor?  
  
Leviathan: it's what humans call snow, you can throw it like this!  
  
Leviathan throws a snow ball at Phantoms face  
  
Phantom: what was that for?  
  
Leviathan: don't you know? it's fun!  
  
Phantom: I'll show you fun  
  
Phantom grabs a hand full of snow, packs it and hides a ninja star inside. and throws it. evil! (caution to all children, when you make snow balls, let's not put any sticks or rock in them. why these folks can? well . . . their reploids!)  
  
Leviathan: hey! ow! my arm! how could you! (watering eye's)  
  
Fenfir: oh shoot! she's going to cry! cover your ear-  
  
Leviathan:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phantom: (covering ears) make it stop! make it stop!  
  
Fenfir: (also covering ear) hurry! back in to the base! we're not going to make it if we don't! (leaves)  
  
Phantom: I'm with you! (leaves)  
  
Leviathan: (sniff) . . . boy's are so mean!  
  
bah, enough with the enemies, let's check on the resistance base  
  
Alouette: wow . . . it's so beautiful . . . white . . . Ciel, what's all that white stuff that's covered all over our base?  
  
Ciel: it's called snow, it needs to be at least under 32 degrees and rain becomes snow. I made hot cocoa!  
  
Alouette and Zero: I pass  
  
Zero: so it's just water that's been frozen?  
  
Ciel: it's kinda like slush but close enough  
  
Alouette: I'm going out to play!  
  
Ciel: wait! you have to bundle up first!  
  
Zero: too late  
  
Alouette already went on the elevator and everybody hears a  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
then she comes back down  
  
Alouette: it's cold, and wet!  
  
Ciel: yes, that's why you have to wear more clothes, I think we have a lot more clothes down at the storage room, Zero, will you mind going down their?  
  
Zero: no problem (leaves)  
  
servo: good morning everybody, chilly morning isn't it?  
  
Ciel: sure is, hot cocoa?  
  
Servo: why not. (sip) hurk! . . . . (faint voice) I'll be right back  
  
Alouette: must have been pretty bad  
  
Zero: I'm back  
  
Ciel: since it's a bit too cold today to work, we should have a day off!  
  
Zero: sounds like a plan  
  
Alouette: yay! everyone gets to play outside!  
  
Servo: (comes back but sill faint voice) I'll stay inside just in case  
  
Ciel: (on intercom) everybody, please listen, due to cold weather and working delays, today is officially an day off, I repeat, today is a day off. anyone who would like to go outside please come to the hallway to get changed. thank you very much and have a nice day!  
  
all reploids: yay! wo hoo! day off! bravo!  
  
after everyone got changed  
  
Servo: oh shoot  
  
Ciel: what is it Servo?  
  
Servo: there's signs of enemy targets! a lot of them!  
  
Ciel: this sounds bad  
  
Servo: not really, none of the enemies are holding weapons  
  
Ciel: but, this doesn't make any sense . . .  
  
Zero: sounds like trouble  
  
Ciel: I agree, everyone, let's move out!  
  
all members: rah!  
  
after everyone goes out side as the members meet the group of Neo-arcadia  
  
Zero: what's the big idea!?!  
  
Fenfir: nothing really, except having a little fun!  
  
Ciel: fun?  
  
leviathan: (whispers) what are we doing??  
  
Harpuia: (A.N. not sure of spelling) ACHOO!!! well, it better be for a good reason ACHOOOO!!! I'm freezing!  
  
Fenfir: we're going to have . . . a snow ball fight!  
  
everybody, even Neo-arcadia, except Fenfir: A snow ball fight??!!  
  
Phantom: (grabs Fenfir by the neck) are you crazy? are you out of your mind?! their out enemy!  
  
Fenfir: so? there's noting we can do on a cold day because X and Harpuia hates the cold.  
  
Phantom: but this is still stupid!  
  
Leviathan: chill phantom, it's least better than staying home and doing work  
  
Phantom: this is just pathetic! I'm leaving  
  
Leviathan: what's gotten into him?  
  
Fenfir: Grr, he makes me so mad, it just makes me want to tear his head off!  
  
conversation of resistance members  
  
Ciel: a snow ball fight?  
  
Zero: probably a trick  
  
Alouette: maybe they just want to play?  
  
Servo: I highly doubt it, but . . .  
  
Ciel: since it is a day off, I guess we can play along  
  
Zero: but we better keep our guards up just in case  
  
Ciel: of coarse  
  
Zero: okay, Fenfir, we'll play your little game! what's the rules!  
  
Fenfir: easy, just throw snow balls at each other till they can't stand up and the team with all there members on the ground loses and the other team wins!  
  
Zero: sounds lame  
  
Fenfir: that's how it is, oh yeah, you can't put anything in the snowball, a rock for example!  
  
Ciel: sounds safe  
  
Fenfir: and if we win, we . . . (whispers to Leviathan) what can we make them do if we win?  
  
Leviathan: hmm . . . I know! Zero has to go on a date with me!  
  
Fenfir: okay- WHAT!? there's nothing in it for me then!  
  
Leviathan: But he's so cute! please, I'll tell you my password for my web site.  
  
Fenfir: how can I refuse, done!  
  
back to the resistance  
  
Zero: so, what should we make them do if we win?  
  
Alouette: I know, I know! make them eat Ciel's cookies!  
  
Ciel: what?  
  
Alouette: nothing! nothing!  
  
Zero: (that would have been good) how about getting a million energy crystals?  
  
Servo: that'll help  
  
Ciel: that's quite a lot  
  
Zero: it's done then  
  
and so . . .  
  
Leviathan: If we win, Zero has to go on a date with me!  
  
Ciel: What!? Zero's mine! . . . I mean . . . we won't lose!  
  
Zero: If we win, we get a million energy crystals!  
  
Fenfir: Hold it! we don't even have that much!  
  
Zero: okay, how about 100,000?  
  
Fenfir: (punches a few numbers in a calculator) okay, deal!  
  
and so the fight started  
  
Zero: I have a bad feeling about this . . .  
  
resistance member: man, your over reacting, there's nothing dangerous  
  
Zero: I can't be too sure  
  
Alouette: AHHH! there gaining on us! Zero! need help!  
  
Zero: (sigh) coming!  
  
from a distance  
  
Fenfir: damn does resistance can throw hard!  
  
Leviathan: you better not lose, I'm looking forward to the date  
  
Fenfir: I hope you don't!  
  
Leviathan: are you kidding? I'll see you on the floor, bye (leaves)  
  
Fenfir: Grr . . .  
  
from another distance we see Phantom bored out of his skull  
  
Phantom: (this is no fun . . . I guess throwing a snow ball can be fun . . . if it hurts that person)  
  
Phantom makes a few snow ball and hides ninja stars in them  
  
Phantom: (now . . . who to hit . . .)  
  
Phantom searches his surrounding and the only person he can find was . . . Ciel  
  
Phantom: (ready or not, here I go!)  
  
Phantom throws two snow balls at a pretty fast speed at Ciel  
  
Ciel: wha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Phantom: that was fun (leaves)  
  
back to Zero  
  
Zero: that was a real scream, I better go check  
  
Fenfir: hey! you can't just run away like that! come back!  
  
few seconds later  
  
Fenfir: damn . . . I lost him  
  
near by  
  
Zero: . . . (Gasp!) Ciel!  
  
Ciel, on the ground, got hit on her right arm and her chest, both wounds bleeding badly  
  
Zero: who did this to you!  
  
Ciel: I . . don't remember . (cough) . . It happened all of a sudden (cough!)  
  
Zero: you'll be okay (I hope) . . . hmm what's this?  
  
Zero found a few ninja stars in the snow  
  
Zero: (grinding teeth) . . . (Phantom!)  
  
Ciel: Zero . . .  
  
Zero carries Ciel back to the base, tries to stop the bleeding, puts bandages, and puts her in bed  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Ciel: thank you . . . . . I just remembered! the members outside! they could be in danger! (attempts to get out of bed) AHH! my arm . . .  
  
Zero: you can't go out there! you have to let your wounds heal. I'll go instead  
  
Ciel: but, what if you end up like me or even worse!? (watering eye's) please don't go!  
  
Zero: Ciel . . . (hug) don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And like I said before, I'll always be there for you . . .  
  
Ciel: . . . (cries)  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Ciel: please come back alive . . .  
  
Zero: you know I will  
  
Ciel: . . . Zero . . . . . . . . . (falls asleep)  
  
Zero leaves the room and goes outside  
  
Zero: (he will pay . . . big time)  
  
Zero walks back to where the stars were and finds Phantom hiding behind a building  
  
Zero: show your self! I know your out there, Phantom!  
  
Phantom: I see that you have business with me?  
  
Zero: explain these (shows ninja stars)  
  
Phantom: are those the stars I used for the snow balls? I don't need then  
  
Zero: You hit Ciel with these damn things!  
  
Phantom: Ciel? . . . oh, that little girl? yeah that was fun  
  
Zero: I'm going to destroy you for what you did!  
  
Phantom: not if I destroy you first  
  
both reploids get there sabers out  
  
Phantom: after all, hearing people scream is so pleasurable.  
  
Zero: you little basterd!  
  
and the fight begins. Phantom close his eye's and creates 3 illusions  
  
Zero: 4 Phantoms!?  
  
Zero attacks one of the illusion and was actually a X-drone, the real Phantom appears behind Zero and slashes him  
  
Phantom: this is too easy  
  
Zero: Grr . . .  
  
Phantom does the trick again a few times but Zero notices that the real Phantom was brighter than the other illusions  
  
Zero: take this! (charge shot, saber)  
  
Phantom: meh . . . lucky fool  
  
Phantom keeps repeating the process but Zero keeps hitting the real one  
  
Phantom: (pant pant . . . pant) your just very lucky  
  
Zero: does this mean I was lucky the last 7 attacks I made on you?  
  
Phantom: I'll show you! (creates illusion)  
  
Zero: you'll never learn (bam!!)  
  
Phantom: ARGH!!! (on the ground) That's enough for now . . . I'll be going-  
  
Zero stabs Phantom in the back  
  
Phantom: Gah!!!  
  
Zero slashes Phantom on the chest  
  
Phantom: (cough!) you . . .  
  
Zero pins Phantom to the ground  
  
Zero: no one hurts Ciel and gets away with it  
  
Phantom: err!  
  
Phantom notices that Fenfir was watching  
  
Phantom: do something, you idiot!  
  
Fenfir: idiot? If I were you I'll show more respect. see you in hell, bye! (leaves)  
  
Phantom: you traitor!!!  
  
Zero: die!  
  
Zero cuts Phantom in half. SPLIT!  
  
Phantom: . . . darn . . . you . . . Zero . . . . . (BOOM)  
  
Zero: Fenfir, the fights over, and nobody wins  
  
Fenfir: you can't just say that-  
  
Zero glare at Fenfir in a very, very, very, mad look  
  
Fenfir: all right, all right! the fights over! (leaves)  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Zero goes back to the base  
  
Ciel: Zero! your alive! (hug!)  
  
Zero: (Phantom was easy but who cares) sorry that we didn't get the crystals  
  
Ciel: It's okay, as long as you're here, there's nothing better  
  
Alouette comes in  
  
Alouette: oooo, Zero and Ciel are hugging! are you going to kiss next? (anxious)  
  
Ciel: not really . . .  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
both turn red  
  
Alouette: are you going to be all right? Ciel?  
  
Ciel: yes, I just need to let my wounds heal  
  
Alouette: that's great, now I need to take care of Servo, after he got sick (leaves)  
  
Zero: . . . should we?  
  
Ciel: okay  
  
Ciel kisses Zero square in the mouth and pulls away  
  
Zero: . . that felt . . . . weird  
  
Ciel: I actually never kissed anyone  
  
Zero: I don't remember . . . oh well :P  
  
Ciel: ^_^ (hug!)  
  
we'll leave them there as "they lived happily ever after". as for Neo- arcadia  
  
Leviathan: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! how could you! I wanted a date!  
  
Fenfir: oh boy . . .  
  
X and Harpuia: ACHOO!!!  
  
Leviathan: It's not fair!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Steven: so the moral is "don't put things into snow balls"  
  
Zoa: this story isn't suppose to have morals . . . isn't it?  
  
Steven: I don't know, you created this fic  
  
Zoa: meh . . . who cares  
  
Steven: oh yes, what does the cookies taste like in the last chapter?  
  
Zoa: I don't know, here, try it  
  
Steven: (chew) it tastes like . . . brownies  
  
Zoa: O_o  
  
Steven: so I conclude that Alouette is a better cook then Ciel  
  
Zoa: (sigh) this is the end of chapter 9, Please review folks!  
  
Steven: where can I get more of these cookies . . .  
  
Zoa: Bah, until chapter 10, see you later folks 


	10. hiccups gone bad

hiccups gone bad  
  
Zoa: finally updated!  
  
Steven: that took you . . . nearly 2 weeks  
  
Zoa: when school finished, I had to move, so I couldn't get my hands on a computer for a while  
  
Steven: meaning you've been slaking off for quite a while  
  
Zoa : not true! I got a few ideas for my fanfic's and I plan to start writing  
  
Steven: okay . . . so let's not keep people waiting  
  
Zoa: right, on to chapter . . . I forgot. on to the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
morning  
  
Zero: great, another busy day  
  
Zero get's up and decides to take a little stroll in the base  
  
Alouette: good morning Zero!  
  
Zero: morning  
  
walk past Servo  
  
Zero: morning  
  
Servo: good morning to you, Zero  
  
then . . .  
  
Zero: morning Cie- O_o?!  
  
Ciel: (very tired voice) oh . . . good morning Zero . . .  
  
Ciel apparently looked all tired  
  
Zero: what happened to you?  
  
Ciel: . . . I didn't get very much sleep last night (yawn) but I'll be okay  
  
Zero: are you sure?  
  
Ciel: positive  
  
Zero: okay . . .  
  
Zero decides to meet with Alouette and ask her what happened last night  
  
Alouette: last night? let's see while I was coloring, Ciel put me to bed, then in the middle of the night I went to get some water and I saw that Ciel still had her lights on  
  
Zero: that doesn't explain much, she was probably working on something important  
  
Alouette: I agree  
  
Zero and Alouette slip into the kitchen to see what's cooking  
  
Alouette: I smell something good  
  
Zero: and I don't want to find out  
  
they go a little farther down into the kitchen  
  
Alouette: look, someone made cornbread  
  
Zero: I'm guessing who made it and don't even want to try it  
  
Alouette: maybe she changed faster then you think?  
  
Zero: . . . if you put it that way, I guess I can try one tinny bit  
  
Zero slices off a piece and eat's it  
  
Alouette: so? how does it taste?  
  
Zero: . . . it was pretty good, and look! my stomach feel's fine!  
  
Alouette: see, what I tell yah  
  
Zero: maybe I can have another *HI-cup!*. . . what was that?!  
  
Alouette: uh, Zero, I think you have the . . .  
  
Zero: *HI-cup!*  
  
Alouette: exactly  
  
Zero: I never had *HI-cup!* before, is it hazerous?!  
  
Alouette: no . . . but it's hard to get rid of  
  
Zero: tell me  
  
Alouette: try taking deep breaths  
  
Zero: okay . . . (inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale) *HI-cup!*  
  
Alouette: darn, if only I was like Ciel . .  
  
Zero: any other methods?  
  
Alouette: let's see . . . oh yes! drinking water!  
  
Alouette prepares a glass of water  
  
Alouette: you have to drink it in a certain way to cure it (bends down) like this  
  
Zero: Alouette . . . your skirt . . .  
  
Alouette: (turns red) Hey! don't look!  
  
Zero: (covering face) okay, so I see how it works  
  
Alouette: good, now you try it  
  
Zero bends down and drinks the water  
  
Alouette: how do you feel  
  
Zero: I feel *HI-cup!!* fi- *HI-cup* -ne  
  
Alouette: argh, I need time to think  
  
Zero: okay, just be quick about it  
  
Zero leaves the kitchen  
  
Zero: I wonder if Ciel knows anything . . .  
  
Zero tries to find Ciel but couldn't find her  
  
Zero: (pant, pant) that took me nearly 20 minutes  
  
Zero walks through the hall to find Ciel on the ground  
  
Zero: . . . am I dreaming, or is this *HI-cups!* creating illosions?  
  
Zero walks up to Ciel and notices, it's the real thing  
  
Zero: uh oh . . . Ciel? Ciel!? Ciel!!  
  
no response  
  
Zero: how's this possible!? I heard of no enemy intruders  
  
Zero also notice some blood sprinked on the floor  
  
Zero: this can't be really happening . . . please, Please! Ciel!  
  
Alouette: there you are! I've been looking all over for you  
  
Zero: Alouette! Ciel's . .  
  
Alouette: I know, I know . . . she could least put herself in bed . . .  
  
Zero: what?  
  
Alouette: see? just look at her and you can tell that she's asleep  
  
Zero: #$*%?!?!?  
  
Zero put's his finger on Ciel's chest and could feel her heart beat  
  
Zero: then . . . what's this (point's at the red fluid)  
  
Alouette: well this is what happened  
  
*flash back*  
  
Ciel: I have to get paper work done and then more computer work . . . I feel so tired (groan)  
  
Alouette: maybe water, doesn't help . . . maybe tomato juice?  
  
Alouette notices Ciel  
  
Alouette: Ciel! what's better to cure hiccups? water or tomato juice?  
  
Ciel colpases  
  
Alouette: Ciel? not a good place for a nap! wakey wakey! (bangs on gong)  
  
Ciel: (sound asleep)  
  
Alouette: great, now Ciel's asleep and I spilled my tomato juice all over the floor. I better clean it up before anyone notices  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Zero: so this is tomato juice  
  
Alouette: apparently . . yes . . .  
  
Zero: sigh . . . at least it wasn't what I thought it would be  
  
Alouette: now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up a mess  
  
Zero: right  
  
Zero picks up Ciel and carries her to her bed  
  
Zero: sleep tight  
  
Ciel: . . . . . . zero . . . . . . . z  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
Zero walks out  
  
Alouette: where's your hiccups?  
  
Zero: . . . I don't know . . . I didn't do anything to cure it  
  
Alouette: oh, because being scared or shock can cure hiccups  
  
Zero: why didn't you tell me sooner?  
  
Alouette: because . . . I forgot  
  
Zero: (collapses anime-style)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Zoa: I had hiccups that lasted over a week~  
  
Steven: come to think of it, can reploids get hiccups?  
  
Zoa: only in my fic (laughs)  
  
Steven: bah  
  
Zoa: anyway , please review folks, and from now on I'll try to update regularly  
  
Steven: this is chapter 10, next is chapter 11  
  
Zoa: until then, see you folks 


	11. what's more fun then a barrel of monkeys

what's more fun then a barrel of monkeys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MMZ nor any of the characters  
  
Steven: we haven't been on a computer lately and that's the cause of our delay  
  
Zoa: the music to RMZ2 was so good, I recorded it and burned it on a CD . . . wait . . . is that even legal?  
  
Steven: and so here's chapter 11  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Zero: . . .  
  
One evening, Zero was walking around in the resistance base, minding his own business when suddenly . . .  
  
Ciel: Zero!!!  
  
in a split second, Ciel tackles Zero, causing then both to crash into a wall  
  
CRASH!! Rattle! BooM! sizzle . . .  
  
somehow, Ciel is unharmed and Zero is . . .  
  
Zero: owi . . .  
  
a big crack is left on the wall as a silhouette of Zero . . .  
  
Servo: Ciel, it's not nice to tackle Zero like that, and also this place already has enough damage, you know . .  
  
Ciel: he he . . sorry Servo  
  
Zero: man, your a lot stronger than you look . . . what's wrong now?  
  
Ciel: sorry to you too, Zero. oh yes, when I was in the basement, I saw something huge swift by. I freaked out and came here  
  
Servo: maybe it was a rat?  
  
Ciel: much bigger  
  
Zero: so your suggesting that I should come?  
  
Ciel: you know it  
  
Zero: sigh . . . well, it's the least I can do  
  
scene: very dark basement  
  
Zero get's out his Z-saber out, serves for some light, while Ciel stay's close to Zero  
  
Zero: . . . why are we here?  
  
Ciel: I was going to get some empty disk drives and old paper work . . .  
  
Zero: I don't see any thi-  
  
Ciel: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Zero: what's wrong!?  
  
Ciel: their's something on my shoulder! I can't shake it off!!  
  
Zero: don't move!  
  
Zero shot a energy bullet from his buster. the bullet hit's the target and fall's to the floor  
  
BOM!  
  
Ciel: that (pant) was (pant) frightening . . .  
  
Zero: let's see what we've got here  
  
Zero picked up something that appears to look like a mechinoid . . .  
  
Zero & Ciel: monkey??  
  
Zero: there must be more . . . I'll set a trap  
  
Ciel: a trap?  
  
a few minutes later . . . the trap consist of just one cookie on the floor  
  
Ciel: is that your trap? a cookie?!  
  
Zero: yep, but it's no ordinary cookie . . .  
  
a strange shadow lurk past by noticing the cookie, picks it up, nibbles it and now on the floor  
  
Zero: that was way too easy  
  
Ciel: what just happened?  
  
the cookie was however . . . . (x_x) (chapter 2)  
  
???? : GAAA!!! I've gone numb! A trap! I knew it! me and my greedy stomach!!  
  
Zero: run along Ciel, I'll take care of this rat  
  
Ciel: right  
  
just after Ciel left . . . ties ???? up and put's him to question  
  
Zero: now . . . what to do with you . . . hmm?  
  
Zero notices a tag behind the mech-monkey  
  
Zero: let's see . . . Hanumachine . . . created by Phantom  
  
Hanumachine: I'm not talking!  
  
Zero: suppose this belongs to you?  
  
dangles mini monkey-bot  
  
Hanumachine: hey! how in the world . . give it back!  
  
Zero: not until you answer some questions  
  
Hanumachine: fine . . . ask me anything . . it doesn't matter anyway  
  
Zero: ?, okay, why are you here?  
  
Hanumachine: steal printer paper  
  
Zero: . . . (suspicious)  
  
point's saber at mini  
  
Hanumachine: alright alright! I'm here to . . . steal empty disk drives  
  
Zero: . . . . . . (very suspicious)  
  
points saber closer to mini  
  
Hanumachine: AHH! fine fine, I came here to plant a bomb! happy now!?  
  
Zero: about time. and next where did you plant the bomb?  
  
Hanumachine: me? the fellow your holding planted the bomb, not me  
  
Zero: fine, where did he planted the bomb?  
  
Hanumachine: he planted in the energy storage room  
  
Zero: one last question, is the bomb timed or controlled?  
  
Hanumachine: in a situation like this, how can I control the bomb?  
  
Zero: time bomb . . check  
  
Hanumachine: now give him back!  
  
Zero: blah, why not  
  
Zero tosses the mini chimp (tied up) by Hanumachine  
  
mini: uh . . Hanumachine  
  
Hanumachine: what, the bomb explodes in three minutes, he won't make it  
  
mini: no, that's not it . . . well you see I accidentally . . . .  
  
Hanumachine: accidentally what?  
  
mini: accidentally . . . put the bomb on the lady's vest  
  
Zero and Hanumachine: you what!!!  
  
mini: it was a accident! this moron blasted me and I dropped the stupid bomb  
  
Zero: when I come back, your going to be sliced and diced with the tip of my saber!  
  
Hanumachine: nice going, you and your big mouth  
  
mini: well, you and your big greedy tummy!  
  
scene: data room  
  
Zero: not here  
  
2:45  
  
scene: lab  
  
servo: she's not here right now  
  
2:57  
  
scene: Alouette's room  
  
Alouette: she was here a minute ago . . .  
  
Zero: not good!  
  
2:03  
  
scene: kitchen  
  
Zero: (pant, pant) finally . .  
  
Ciel: what's wrong?  
  
Zero: you have (pant) a bomb (pant) attached to your (pant) vest  
  
Ciel: a bomb?!  
  
Ciel reaches her hand behind her neck of the vest and feel's a little device  
  
Ciel: I feel it! it won't budge!  
  
Zero: let me try  
  
Zero tries to pull it off  
  
Ciel: ack! Zero (cough!) your (gasp) chocking me  
  
Zero: sorry . . . oh shoot  
  
1:30  
  
Zero: I'm going to have to cut your vest off  
  
Ciel cheeks turn red for a moment then realizes it was important  
  
Zero: hold still . . .  
  
rip!  
  
Ciel: okay, now what do we do . . .  
  
Zero: I don't think we'll make it by running outside . .  
  
Ciel: wait! this hole on the wall leads out side to the dumps  
  
Zero: we have no other option but dying together  
  
Ciel: then down the hatch  
  
a few minutes before this . .  
  
mini: I don't want to be sliced and diced!  
  
Hanumachine: (think . . . think . . . ) hey, what's that  
  
there was a hole on the wall that said [dump]  
  
Hanumachine: hurry! we can escape through this hole!  
  
mini: no more slicey dicey!  
  
Ciel: let's check if anyone is by the dumpster  
  
Zero: we better hurry  
  
scene: outside area by dumps  
  
wooooooooooop crash!  
  
Hanumachine: we made it! we're alive!  
  
mini: does this mean mission complete?  
  
Hanumachine: I guess . . . what's that noise  
  
5  
  
4  
  
mini: the bomb!  
  
Hanumachine: damn  
  
1  
  
0  
  
scene: near the dump  
  
BOOOOOoooooom!!! crash tink tank . . .  
  
Zero: that was one big explosion . . .  
  
Ciel: imagine what would happen if we didn't make it  
  
Zero: not a pretty sight . . .  
  
Ciel: this must been the second time we've been attacked  
  
Zero: and it keep's going on as copy X exist  
  
Ciel: sigh . . .  
  
Zero: don't worry, I'll kick his metallic butt and we can go on with life  
  
Ciel: yeah, I should be more positive . . . thanks Zero (hug!)  
  
Zero: erk, now your choking me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Zoa: back from the grave, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading this  
  
Steven: monkeys!  
  
Zoa: you need maintenance  
  
that was chapter 11 and always's leave a Review please 


End file.
